


Disinter

by Koolwolfpup



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Ajay is in the background and annoyed at her squadmates disappearance, Bloodhound Needs A Hug, Bloodhound reminiscing, Geyser brings back bad memories for Hound, I tagged this as Miragehound because it was written with the intent of soft miragehound bonding, I'm Sorry, Mirage | Elliott Witt Needs a Hug, Mirage | Elliott Witt is a Mess, Other, They both are sad okay?, because I am incapable of not writing a little angst, but it got a little sad, fluffy with a side of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolwolfpup/pseuds/Koolwolfpup
Summary: When Elliott's squad lands at geyser they land alone, giving them a rare moment of peace and quiet. Elliott doesn't like the quiet, it lets him think. But it seems, someone else doesn't like the quiet in geyser much either.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 33





	Disinter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back before Bloodhound's town takeover I just haven't gotten to posting it til now because I'm a weirdo. Enjoy!

They drop at Geyser, and for once, no other squad is with them. An almost tranquil calm spreads over their team as they loot. Of course, they all stay on edge, an enemy squad could come blundering through at any moment. Though for now, as Elliott picks up a wingman and a white body shield, it's calm.

And quiet.

Elliott has never liked the quiet. Everything was always so loud in his house full of his big happy family. Well, until it wasn't. 

He just doesn't like the quiet, so he tends to fill the space, a little too much perhaps.

"Sooo." He begins over the comms, leaning against a wall, checking out of one of the windows in the building he's in.

"So?" Ajay says back, the tone of her voice just screams that she isn't in the mood to put up with his tomfoolery.

"Weird that no one else landed here huh?" He smiles sheepishly even though she can't see him.

"Mm I guess, it happens sometimes. Everyone probably went to hotzone today." 

"Yeah…" He checks his gun then begins looting again, shoving ammo and a few shield cells into his pack as he walks. "It's just kind of weir..d." He trails off when he passes by the windows again. This time he glances out toward the geyser and sees Bloodhound. They are standing out in the open, looking up at the tower of gushing, hot water.

Now that's weird.

"Hey Hound?" He calls. "You okay buddy?" They don't answer, they just continue to stare, stock still. Perhaps they are lost in thought? That is definitely not something Bloodhound does, especially in the ring.

Elliott turns off his comms and does something he normally wouldn't even think of doing. He exits the building and approaches them. They don't notice him, or they let him approach. He isn't sure until he is right next to them. He falters for a moment, then puts a tentative hand on their shoulder. 

"Hey, are you okay?"

They tense and turn their head sharply to look at him. The eye disks of their mask bore into his soul and he feels his resolve begin to crumble. 

Shit, did he overstep? 

Then they relax a little and turn their gaze toward the ground. A hiss of their respirator leaves them. Or perhaps it was a sigh? They stay silent other than that for a long moment. Long enough to make Elliott feel a bit awkward and antsy. He opens his mouth, probably to say something stupid but they beat him to the punch.

"I'm alright Mirage…. I'm normally not allowed this peace when I am here… It has just made me think."

Elliott certainly knows about that. 

"Think about what?" He asks, then realizes _who_ he's asking. He jumps a little and gulps backpedalling. "N-not that you need to tell me a-anything! I'm sorry if that came off as rude! Really I'll just uh- I'll just-"

"My past." They answer so softly that he isn't sure if they actually said it for a few seconds.

Elliott blinks.

"Your past." He echoes. He glances at them, then at the geyser, then back again. "Do you … do you have geysers on your home planet?"

They chuckle ever so softly, a tinge of bitterness leaking through.

"You could say that." 

Elliott's mind whirls, he had not expected them to answer that question either, and yet, they did. Something is off though, the way they said it, it almost sounds like…. no, that's impossible.

"Well uh, geysers are neat, don't have anything like this on Solace." He gives, not really sure how to answer. For a man who is always speaking, Elliott feels hopelessly out of the proper words.

"Oh?" They are looking at him again and he feels his face heat up a little.

"Well yeah, I mean not really that much volcanic activity there. This place is so cool, super different. It's uh, it's really sad what happened.. to all the towns and people."

He hears them take in a sharp breath and they look away.

"Yes…. It was a horrible accident. The Gods made their feelings known but..." They trail off, a shaky breath leaving them.

Oh.

Elliott knows grief when he hears it. He wants to ask them more, but he doesn't want to push. They've already shared much more than they ever have. Instead, he looks back at the geyser, watching it spray little crystalline droplets into the sky. He feels them lean into him ever so slightly. Feels the warmth of their body and hears a soft sigh leaving their mask. It's startling, but he stays relaxed, letting silence drift over them both like a blanket. For once, he doesn't feel the need to speak, to fill the void. For it is filled by them.

They stand there for who knows how long, watching the geyser. All is peaceful for once in their little corner of the ring, until, of course, it isn't.

"Where are you two?! The ring's moving and we've got to go!" Ajay's voice rings in their comms. "I'm headed towards the sorting factory!"

Elliott fumbles to turn his comms back on then answers with a rushed.

"Got it! Sorry!"

He feels Bloodhound pull away and he looks over at them.

"Thank you." They say softly, a smile in their words. Then they turn on their own comms. "We are on our way." With that, they leave, already heading in the direction of the sorting factory.

Elliott watches them in a daze, then shakes his head and begins following a few feet behind. He feels his heart flutter in his chest a bit, his mind already back on whatever it was that just happened. He looks back at Geyser one last time, then continues following them into whatever the games will throw at them next. 

  
  
  



End file.
